


The Last Straw Is The Heaviest Of All

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, tag to ep 12.21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: When the brothers get news of Eileen's death, Dean makes a radical decision.





	The Last Straw Is The Heaviest Of All

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this episode yet, so it's a rather sketchy tag.

“It's okay, Sammy,“ Dean said, pulling his distressed brother close. “We're gonna take down all those sons of bitches.”

“When's it ever gonna end, Dean? All the deaths, the killing? And we're always smack in the middle. I said it years ago that everyone around us dies, and nothing has changed. We're like a living, breathing curse.”  
Sam's eye's were moist against the skin of Dean's neck where his gigantor brother had managed to curl himself into the illusion of a much smaller man.

Dean rubbed comforting circles on his sibling's back with his right hand while the other held his little brother tight.  
A part of him wanted to shed tears along with Sam for another futile death, but the part of him that was a warrior cried out for vengeance. Vengeance against those who'd brought down more pain, heartbreak and guilt on them, and especially on his little brother.

Any doubts Dean had nurtured about perhaps being able to work with the BMOL were shelved, now he had none, only the certainty that the entire boatload of them had to die.  
He was going to kill them all, no pity, no quarter!

He was prepared for what Sam would say, that killing humans, no matter how evil, wasn't their job, and if his brother felt that way, Dean was fine with it. He'd do the dirty work on his own. The Brits were going down and he'd have no trouble sleeping like a baby afterwards.

 

“She didn't deserve it, Dean," the younger man continued. "Eileen didn't deserve it. Those bastards killed her in cold blood.”

“They're gonna pay, Sammy. Not just for Eileen, but for all the shit they've pulled since the first of them set foot on American soil. And the one who's gonna be a long time dying is Lady Bitch Bevel, for what she did to you.”

“What...No. You're not gonna do anything stupid, are you, Dean? “ Sam asked, pulling back a little from his big brother's embrace. “They're people, man.”

“No, Sammy. We've met monsters who were more human than these mother-fuckers, so why should they get a free pass? Look, I get it. If you don't wanna go against your conscience, I can get the job done on my own. “

Sam gave him a watery smile, but the expression in his eyes was unfaltering. “I've gone against everything for you, Dean and I'd do it all again. My conscience is just gonna have to deal.”  
“Fine. Glad you're on-board, Sammy. We're the Winchesters and we don't let anyone fuck with us, not any more.”

 

Sam's smile was wide then, and he cupped Dean's face between his hands, their eyes drowning in each other's.  
The kiss that began as a chaste brushing of lips soon deepened into a desperation of want and need, hands pulling at plaid, at tees, at waistbands and jeans, until skin brushed against skin, arms held the other tight and hands caressed and fondled that which was so precious and irreplaceable.

“”Dean,” Sam murmured “I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I'd take down the world to get you back.”  
But Dean's mouth was too busy sucking and licking at any inch of his sibling's skin which came his way and merely acknowledged his brother's words with a grunt, guiding them both towards the bedroom, cocks already hard and rubbing against bellies as they made their way like some mythical four-legged animal along the corridor.

This is who we are, Dean mused. Two brothers who love too much, who love each other in all and every way, from the most simple to the most complicated, but he figured he wouldn't have it any different.

Him and Sammy. The fucking Winchesters.


End file.
